


Summer Love

by LadyAbadeer



Category: Anna - Fandom, Elsa - Fandom, Elsamaren - Fandom, Frozen (Disney Movies), Frozen 2 - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Honeymaren - Freeform, Lesbian Elsa (Disney), Lesbians, elsa - Freeform, elsamaren, gxg, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:07:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21817885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAbadeer/pseuds/LadyAbadeer
Relationships: Elsa&Honeymaren, Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 245





	1. In the Forest

The forest was calm and peaceful as it had been few weeks ever since Elsa's stay. Northuldra people were on their daily routine; catching fishes on the river bank, feeding the reindeers and keeping the camp in order.

It was a beautiful sight for Elsa.

Everything felt the way it should have been a long time ago. A place she really belonged to.

_I would never let anything ruin this home. My home._

She was leaning on a tree from a hill over viewing the camp not far below. Reminiscing the events that happened more than a month ago, she could never imagine herself in the situation she is right now. And she could never think of changing her decision of staying with these people. They were kind, talented, sweet, chee--

"Mind some company?" A familiar voice startled Elsa causing her to freeze her hands on the ground at her side.  
She turned to see Honeymaren already taking her seat beside her.

"Maren...of course.. Uhh let me just--" Laughing nervously, she pulled her hands off the ground where it froze.  
Honeymaren only giggled, giving the blonde a heart attack unaware.

They sat in silence, letting the conversations of the people below fill the air as the Wind Spirit causes the dry leaves to fall from the trees as it passes by. The sound of reindeers galloping around the forest and even the chirping of the birds seems to be on rhythm with everything around them. It always felt so magical.

Even more magical that she was sitting beside Honeymaren. She felt heat rushed to her cheeks at the thought of them being alone together.

And there it goes. The warmth she always had on her chest and the unexplainable flipping of her stomach whenever this woman was around. Then snow started falling on their spot under the tree and the temperature went down. Even after learning full well of her capacity with Ice magic, she just couldn't control it whenever she felt these weird stuffs she's been with the day she and Honeymaren met.

"Is everything okay?" Maren asked.

"Y-yes. Everything's...perfect."

The brunette woman looked at her, "It is."

She felt herself blushed as she glanced at Honeymaren.

"Are the reindeers uhh okay?" Elsa almost whispered.

"Yep, Ryder was having trouble leading them so I helped him."

Elsa chuckled as she remembered a moment when Ryder was dragged around the forest by a group a reindeers. "He sure does love them."

"He treats them like siblings. It's kinda weird but sometimes I think he wishes I am one."

This causes both of them to break into laughs. "What if he does?"

"Hmm... I think I better start running around with my four limbs."

Elsa shoved Honeymaren with her shoulder laughing. Not noticing the snow starting to stop. They were both gazing down at the camp now.

She had never felt this before. The woman was elated and couldn't think of anything compared to this.

Then when she turned to Honeymaren who also turned at the same time with her, their nose touched and their eyes locked with each other's.

Elsa was engulfed at how mesmerizing the brunette's eyes were. They were the lightest shade of brown she had ever seen and with the strike of sunlight, it glistened like honey. She swear the woman in front of her could hear her heart beat so fast right now.

Upon realizing that they were staring too long at each other in silence, Elsa draw back and forced her eyes to gaze back at the camp below. Honeymaren looked away embarrassed. Elsa noticed so she spoke up, "Is it just me or it feels cold up here?"

She was obviously just trying to joke away the tension but the temperature did dropped.

"Yeah, I mean...this tree just wholly froze..."

Elsa quickly turned and saw it really did. "Shit. I'm so sorry." She waved her hand a little to melt the ice.

Staying in the forest for the benefit of Arendelle and all Northuldra was one of the reasons she chose to stay. But admitting that part of those reasons was Honeymaren. Although she was having a hard time dealing with the warmth, she loved it. Giving the fact that she doesn't know how to handle these emotions she'd been catching for the woman only drive her mad and made their situation a little bit tensed and awkward.

"Elsa?" The brunette glanced at her completely worried.

"Y-yeah?" This is actually quite embarrassing. She had never felt so nervous like this in her life besides the life-death situations she had faced long time ago but not with anyone. No, not with any specific person she met.

"You okay?"

"Yes, I uhh I'm j-just having a cold I guess." She answered not looking completely embarrassed. She waved her hand upwards and stopped the snow. Mentally slapping herself at the thought of just sitting close next to this brunette could cause her to freeze the whole forest.

"Well, that's- uhh ironic." Maren chuckled before realizing she might've said something offensive, "I mean because--you know you're the Ice Spirit and have ice powers I just thought you wouldn't have much sort of a..." Maren cleared her throat before staring back down at their camp.

She smiled. Just hearing her voice felt the warmth on her chest only grow yet her hands were getting colder and colder as she felt so happy and nervous at the same time.They let the surrounding's noise and chatters fill in their background not acknowledging the tension and silence between them. No one moved or spoke. Both women were staring at almost everything but at the other. This went on for atleast a couple of minutes. Elsa could have noticed that the brunette sitting next to her was blushing but she was too worried about controlling herself not freezing the entire tree they were under. Again. She wanted to start the conversation but she couldn't come up with something...

 _C'mon Elsa. Just be cool._ Pun intended.

She cleared her throat and took a deep breathe. "So... How've you been?" silently praying that Honeymaren wouldn't be too weirded out with her stupid choice of question.

Honeymaren wasn't. She actually liked that Elsa broke the silence this time. But she was caught off guard for she had been lost in her own thoughts this past few minutes. "Well, everything's fine. Better. I mean, thanks to you." She bumped her shoulders with Elsa's as she gave her a sweet smile.

Elsa's face blushed looking away almost immediately. "No, it wouldn't---"

"Nahh, the people thank you... thank you.."

Elsa sighed trying to get rid of her nervousness. She looked at Honeymaren who was still staring at something from far. She felt her heart skipped a few beats. It hurts but if it means looking at the woman she liked, she wouldn't mind.

Then she felt warmness at her shoulder when Honeymaren laid her head on it. The brunette sighing contently at the moment.

Elsa could feel herself about to explode. Her heart was beating so fast, stomach clenched in so tight she couldn't even let out an air, her blood rushed down her veins like crazy, hands were icy cold as she tried to contain herself. Not wanting to ruin the moment

_Conceal. Don't feel._

_Conceal. Don't feel._

_Conceal. Don't feel._

_Conceal. Don't feel._

_Conceal. Don't feel._

"Conceal. Do--" whispered the words to reality as the temperature around them dropped.

"Uhhh what?" Maren lifted her head to look at Elsa. Her voice was close to a shivering more than a laugh.

Elsa stood up, "I uhh s-sorry. I-I'm just...not feeling well."

Honeymaren definitely knew something was off. Misunderstanding the situation and probably quite embarrassed that she had made Elsa uncomfortable, she stood up then and gave an apologetic look, "Sorry, if I ever made you uncomfortable...Anyway, I better check on Ryder." Maren turned to leave.

"What? No no no no no. I was just.." Elsa grabbing her hands and immediately blushing.

She really could just end this awkward thing they have between them if she could just honestly tell her about her feelings for her. But something was contemplating within her while Honeymaren stood and waited...

She sighed "...just really not feeling well. I'm sorry."

The brunette wasn't convinced but she let it go, not wanting to make things even more awkward. "It's okay. Just take a rest first and... See you around I guess?"

Maren was disappointed and hurt but she tried covering it up with a forced smile.

"Of course." She smiled.

She watched Maren disappear in the trees alone.

_Great. I made her leave._

If she wanted to stay in this forest and enjoy life with Honeymaren as how she wishes things could be, she should definitely stop acting weird around the woman she liked. Control her powers.

And perhaps, confess.

-xxxx-

Hiii guys!!! What do y'all think? It's my first elsamaren fic so please leave a comment or tell me what you guys think!

Lovelots,  
LadyAbadeer x


	2. Elsa and the Closet

"Uhh...Aha!! Mountain!!? House?!? Wait, Oaken's Sauna!!"

Anna desperately guessed while Elsa tried really hard at acting out _Arendelle_.

Elsa pointed at the floor.

"Uhhm _Here_ ??"

Her older sister shook her head and motioned at the floor, her eyes wide at Anna.

"Now?" Anna groaned, "What is it??? The floor? Ground? Gravity?! Today? Below?" Anna leaned at Olaf and whispered, "Is this because I didn't clean the juice I spilled in the kitchen earlier?"

"Perhaps!!" Olaf replied.

"But I'm the Queen! Couldn't I be excused with that?"

Then Elsa, had an idea. Something that might work out. She raised both her hand above her head as if putting a crown on it.

"...crown?"

Elsa nodded happily and pointed at Anna.

"Uhh me?? Oh it's me!! Is it my name? Is it Anna? Queen Anna?" Anna hopefully guessed.

Elsa motioned her hand at Anna to go on. Pointing at Anna and the floor.

"Me? I'm me?? Me on the floor?!! Wait, I'm me on the floor? I'm on the floor?"

Elsa sighed hopelessly.

"The queen is on the floor!?!"

Elsa groaned,"No Anna-"

"Hey! No talking!" Olaf warned Elsa from Anna's side.

"Sorry." Elsa muttered.

Anna chuckled turning quickly at Elsa not wanting to lose to the boys.

Elsa on the other hand was alright with losing but didn't want Anna to be disappointed. And besides it was their only time of the week to see each other, so looking stupid at charades every week wasn't really bad at all if it's spending her time with her little sis.

She arrived at Arendelle this morning and will leave for tomorrow at sunrise. It was weird though that she was now only visiting the place where she grew up and calling another _home_ with the people she met for a few weeks.

"Come on Elsa!! You can do this!!"

Elsa smiled at her younger sister and continued to act.

"Queen...? Queen of Arendelle!?"

As if hope fell from the sky, Elsa nodded too hard at her sister who just mentioned the word. She gestured to go on.

"Oh!! Okay, uhhm something about Queen of Arendelle..."

Anna was thinking out loud.

Unfortunately, Sven rang the bell.

Elsa smiled in embarrassment. "It was Arendelle. Sorry sis..."

"Heyy it's okay. We'll get them next time but ugghh I knew it!"

She looked passed Olaf at Kristoff. "C'mon I mentioned it...doesn't that count?"

"Nope." Kristoff grinned at his wife."Our turn." He stood and walked towards Sven for his word. They all agreed that Kristoff should play for acting the word instead of Olaf because it was unfair, as Anna said, that Olaf gets to rearrange.

Anna crossed her arms and frowned at her husband.

His word was _Ice Palace_.

"I'm ready!" Olaf signaled at Sven.

As soon as Sven rang the bell Kristoff immediately pointed at Elsa.

"It's Elsa!"

Kristoff nodded then threw his arms wide his side.

"Ohh, Big!!"

Again the King, nodded smiling at his partner. He then acted at pulling two doors in front of him.

"Elsa, big, doors?"

Kristoff shook his head. And started again, he pointed at Elsa.

"Elsa..." Olaf carefully trying to connect the dots.  
Kristoff spread his arms wide.  
"...is big.."

Kristoff pulling two doors.

"Uhh room? Jail? Trying to get out of jail!"

"Yeeesh what's that word?" Anna whispered, Elsa shrugged her shoulders and doesn't seem to be bothered.

" room? doors? Roomdoors? Doors room? Closet?"

Kristoff facepalmed.

"Elsa, big, closet??"

Elsa tensed at the last word and glanced at her sister seating next to her. Anna whispered excitedly," I think we got a chance."

"Elsa opening a big closet!" Olaf continued on his guesses while Kristoff kept acting it out again.

"Elsa in a big closet!!"

Elsa froze at the phrase, her hands starting to shake.

"Elsa locked inside a big closet!!!!"

"Ooh ooh I know!! Elsa wanting to get out of the big closet!!" Elsa swore her heart stopped beating for a few seconds. She wanted to leave the room but she couldn't, her knees were shaking.

"Olaf... That's too long." Anna laughed, quite enjoying the fact that it was going to be a tie tonight. She turned to her sister. "Hey? Are you okay?"

"What? y-yeah, I'm fine."

"Can I pass?" Kristoff asked.

But immediately Anna answered, "Nope. You can't."

"Elsa in a big room?"

Kristoff gestured his hands at their room.

"Elsa in a big castle??"

Then Kristoff started walking in a sexy way and waving his hands at Olaf.

"Elsa making a snowman!!"

*****

Elsa secretly sighed in relief. It was a good thing Olaf stopped with the "closet" thing earlier before she could faint. It was because she never told them yet about her sexuality.Yes she did accepted herself but she was just not sure if the people around her, specially her family, would accept her. What if Anna thinks differently of her if she finds out? It would break her heart to ruin her relationship with her sister if her little sister finds out she likes someone their same sex. She'd rather die than to let that happen.

But Elsa knows her sister, she wouldn't act up like that, could she? Anna was the most supportive and loving person she knew. Maybe she was just scared of confessing it. Or simply because she doesn't know how but she really did want to.

It tore her apart that she couldn't talk about it to Anna. She wanted to talk about a lot of things.

Well, a specific _thing_.

The thing about her feelings for Honeymaren.

If she couldn't confess about who she was to her sister, how can she confess to Honeymaren? And even if she confessed, does Honeymaren like girls to like her back? What if she's straight? What if she was just being friendly because Elsa was new in the camp?

Thinking on these things ached both her head and heart. Feelings always seemed to be so complicated for her, and that's why she admired Anna who uses her emotions as her strength. She wished she had this character for a bit.

Then there was a knock on her door.

She sighed, she knew who it was."Come in."

"Elsa?" Anna peeked inside before letting herself in.

Elsa didn't want to turn around, she had a feeling that the inevitable is about to happen tonight and she was not ready. Anna knew her too well. She could tell if Elsa was lying, not feeling well, happy or sad. They were best friends, she couldn't hide it from her for too long even if she wanted to.

"We need to talk." Anna locked the door behind her.

_I guess here's my chance?_

_Besides, Olaf was right. I do want to get out of this closet._


	3. Some Sisterly Support

"Elsa, we promised. I'm here for you, if something is bothering you, you can tell me." Elsa was gazing outside the window of her room again. She took a shaky breath before turning around to see Anna sitting on her bed patting the space beside her.

"It's just..." She started walking towards the bed.".... yeah something is bothering me."

"Okay..." Anna gave her a warm smile."Wait, did something happen in the Enchanted Forest? Are you guys okay?"

"No, the forest is doing great and we're all doing fine..."

"Oh...that's great...so what is it?" Anna couldn't think of something so serious that Elsa would be bothered at. It got her worried as to what it is.

This was harder than she thought. She was already feeling anxious and she haven't even said anything in particular. The more she prolonged on confessing the heavier was the weight on her chest. Everything in her right now was contrary. She wanted to tell Anna but at the same time she doesn't. Something pushes her to go for it yet something also is pulling her from telling. It was a war within her. "Honestly, I-I don't know where to start..." Elsa laughed nervously.

Anna took her hand and squeezed it. She gave Elsa an assuring smile,"Just one step at a time."

"Anna...I..." As ironic as it is but the Ice Spirit is sweating. **She is in a physical form though so she really would.**

"I'm..."

"Elsa, whatever it is, you got me okay?"

Elsa hesitated then sighed. "Anna, I'm...

...I actually forgot what it was." Elsa looked looked away.

Elsa stared at her sister remembering what they have been through for the past few years. Years where they both missed out each other and grew apart. It was painful to think that this moment could end it all again. She was scared. How could she risk it all?

She just can't.

Then there was a mmoment of silence.

Until Anna spoke again. Her voice was soft as if she was whispering the words.

"Look Elsa," she started." I'm not forcing you to open up but you know...sometimes I feel like I still don't know you. We've missed so much about each other, and it's not our fault. But I'm thankful that we still got the chance to make it up for each other..."

Elsa listened with tears in her eyes, she could hear the pain in her sister's voice. Anna was opening up about what she missed in her childhood. They were both deprived from having their sister's support on things they should have been doing together.

"...ever since we were little, I followed you around but you're always pushing me away. You keep building this wall between us. It just feels like you don't want me around. That's what you kept on doing, and I don't blame you. Our parents did what they thought was best. But no, shutting people out and concealing what you truly feel or what you're going through only worsen it. After all these years, I'm not sure if I know you at all."

Hearing her little sister's words was tearing her heart. Nevertheless, she felt that she needed this so she waited until Anna continued.

"Can't you see Elsa? Life's too short. And I just...I just want to be part of yours like you're a part mine."

"Anna, I'm sorry...I didn't mean..."

"I just hope you would tell me things about you too. No matter how big your problem is I'll listen." She smiled with tears in her eyes.

After a few seconds of silence, finally Elsa decided against herself."Well, it's not really a problem just...something I should've admitted a long time ago..."

"Okay, I'm listening..." Anna lifted up her eyes.

Elsa tightened her hold on her sister and took a really really deep breath before telling her," I think I like someone."

As if time just stopped, silence filled the room, Anna didn't expected it. It took her seconds to process what her elder sister said before gasping."WHAT? REALLY??! ELSA!! THIS IS AMAZING!!!" Anna stood pulling her sister on her feet. "Why didn't you tell me?!! _Holy shit_. Who's the lucky guy??!"

Elsa's throat felt so dry and her hands started shaking in cold." Uhh..." She stared at her sister's grip on her. It was nice to see her explode in excitement; a minute ago Anna was giving her moral lesson and life quotes which she really appreciate but she still need to tell her sister she's gay so it's not done yet. "It's uhh...I don't-- a-actually..."

"Is it Ryder??" Anna squealed in excitement. "Ohh you guys are cute toge--"

"W-what? No, no, Anna it's not Ryder!" Elsa almost said in disgust.

"Don't tell me you like Matthias? I mean he's old but if you really li--"

"Anna..." Elsa laughed. Noticing that her nervousness was being blown away by Anna's hilarious guesses, she calmed herself.

"Come on! Who is it??"

"It's.... H-Ho-"

"Hans??" Anna asked in a total disappointment.

"What?! No!"

This time Elsa squeezed Anna's hands to get her to listen. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to acknowledge her feelings for Honeymaren, their moments both the sweet and the awkward ones.

It felt weird for her having Ice power but feeling so warm just thinking of someone.On the other hand, Anna waited for the answer and let her sister take the time to build up the courage. Elsa opened her eyes before blurting out,"I-it's Honeymaren."

Anna felt silent which didn't help on her sister's anxiou--suddenly she hugged Elsa.

"I am so sorry, Elsa. Why didn't you tell me?" Anna whispered in the hug.

"W--wait what? Why are you apologizing?"

"For assuming it's a guy..." Anna's hug tightened."That was so stupid of me."

Elsa couldn't believe it. Her eyes were teary when she returned the hug."Y-you're not against it?"

Her little sister pulled from the hug to look at her. There was no disgust, discomfort or judgment in her sister's eyes but warm acceptance.

"Why would I be against it if it makes you happy?"

*****

The next morning Anna accompanied Elsa to the Enchanted Forest, although Elsa got a bad feeling that she's up to something after knowing Elsa's crush on Honeymaren last night. 

"Anna...?" Elsa walked cautiously as she realizes that they were near their camp.

"Hmm?"

"W-why did you come with me again?" Elsa stepped in front of Anna causing both of them to stop. Her intertwined hands were in front of her chest and her expression was extremely worried.

"What? can't I visit you guys here?"

"Of course, you can...I'm just worried that..you know?"

" _Jeeeeez_ Elsa... I know you. You're too shy, so I just wanna help." Anna tapped her shoulder before she walked past her.

"Help? How? I don't thi--"

"Elsa! Anna!" A guy's voice called from behind them.

The sisters turned to see Ryder on a reindeer. Behind him was Honeymaren on another.

As soon as Elsa saw Honeymaren, she regretted letting Anna come with her. Knowing this might end up in a total disaster. She silently wishes she could just turn invisible and pretend she wasn't there."Ryder! How have you been?" Anna greeted.

"Great! Just finished gathering some woods." Woods were in a large sack behind the reindeer he was riding and also on Honeymaren's.

"Woah that's plenty!" Elsa noticed.

"We need it for dinner tonight." Honeymaren answered as she dismounted and walked towards Elsa. "Hey."

"Hi." Elsa automatically smiled. Her cheeks started blushing as Honeymaren took a step closer standing by her side.

"Hi Anna." Honeymaren waved at Anna.

"Hi Honeymaren! Elsa likes you--"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be more on Elsa and Honeymaren don't worry ;))
> 
> Lmao I posted this story first in wattpad and it only got 8 views ksksksksksks thank you guys!!  
> You can comment! And kudos inspires me to continue :')) lovelots
> 
> And yes, Anna cursed.


	4. An Invitation

Elsa froze at her sister's words. Spreading a great amount of ice from her feet across the ground. It was sudden, the ice crept up along the trees' trunk and froze the leaves it contacts with immediately. The atmosphere paused around the confused group as she held her breath.

"...and Ryder to visit Arendelle for my birthday..." Anna continued. Her words slowing down and fading as she took in the state of the terrain around them and stopping her eyes on her sister who seemed to be paler, if it was possible, than her normal complexion. "...next week.."

The three stared at Elsa who as hard as she could tried not to blush in embarrassment.

"Elsa?" Maren turned to the woman next to her, brows furrowed.

"I--uhh I thought...I saw something.." She let out a nervous chuckle before collecting herself and melt the ice she made.

Anna laughed at the back of her mind, guessing her sister might've thought that she was gonna out her. "Yeah like what? Ghosts?”. She rolled her eyes at her sister's clumsy reaction. Elsa made an annoyed face at her but relief overwhelmed her the moment. She silently cursed herself by her overreaction. And Anna.

"Oh yeah! There are a lot of stories our elders have told about seeing apparitions in the forest!" Ryder spoke turning his head in the four directions to spot what he thought Elsa has. Elsa silently thanked him for breaking the topic as he assumed she saw a ghost. It was a lousy excuse but at least it caught Anna's attention about ghosts and following Ryder's gaze through the woods forgetting Elsa's power-slip. And the invitation for Anna's birthday. They already talked about it last night, and she disproved it she didn't expect Anna would still press for it. 

However, Honeymaren remained silent knowing it wasn't the case. She saw a couple of times already how Elsa's power releasing in odd circumstances but decided to ignore it. Unlike her brother, she doesn't want to assume things in her own perspective. Not that she don't care, but she wanted Elsa to tell it to her without forcing her so. She wouldn't like her thinking she was just curious or nosy, she cared for her more than she let herself but unfortunately it seemed to her that she didn't stand a chance with the Ice Spirit. The thought caused Maren to frown. She admitted to herself that she was attracted to the woman and didn't even try hiding it. If her small gestures and subtle flirting was making Elsa uncomfortable, she felt horrible. Her heart twisted in pain as she thought of what to do. She already accepted the theory to herself that it was indeed the case while untying quietly her sack from her reindeer.

"Apparitions? Like ghostly apparitions...?" Anna began as she walked slowly towards the Northuldrans' camp, searching around for nothing in particular. Ryder went to untie the sack on his reindeer, humming in response.

"Don't listen to anything he says." Honeymaren whispered as she walked past her carrying the sack full of dry woods on her shoulder. Knowing the weight that the reindeers had bore was too much for too long.

Ryder scoffed at his sister's comment hearing it somehow." Excuse me? I saw one before!" He called after Honeymaren who was now entering the camp's center.

Anna turned around to see Elsa not moving a bit staring at them. "You coming?"

"You go on. I'll be there after." Guilt hit Anna as she recognized Elsa’s cold tone.

*******

Elsa sat at the same spot under the tree on a hill that over viewed the camp. It always relaxed and entertained her. She wanted to be alone to think on how things will go as the days pass by. She was upset with Anna though she knows she’s just trying to help her. She sighed helplessly, Anna said she'll help her but she's not sure if it was going to be a good thing. Surely Anna read a lot of romantic novels during those lonely years, handles her emotions far better than her and is married but it was complicated. What her sister learned or experienced was different from what she's having right now. It wasn't a Prince-rescued-the princess thing. What does Anna know about romances between women anyway?

What happens next? What should she do? She couldn't just walked over Honeymaren and just tell her spot on. She wasn't even sure if the woman would like her back. Confessing to her sister was hard but confessing what she feels to Honeymaren was a whole different thing. This could ruin her life in the forest. It would make things awkward for her and without remedy. She can see the people working below, including Honeymaren who approached a group of Northuldrans who also had sacks filled with dry woods tied on their reindeers. It didn't even cross her mind that she was already staring at the woman who she wishes would leave her mind. Her eyes followed Maren who started untying a sack and putting it on her shoulder. Maren carried them in the middle of the camp where much wood were already placed. She remembered Maren told her two more huts were needed and they were going to gather today to start building it up for tomorrow. How could she do that? She was sure that the sack was heavier than the woman carrying it. But looking at her, she doesn't even seem to be having trouble with it. The brunette laid the sack on top of others gracefully smiling as if she just did a simple dance.

Elsa's heart fluttered at the sight. Brave. Beautiful. Smart. Strong. Amazing. Kind. Simple yet unique in all other ways. Her heart was beating hard against her chest she thought she was going to break a rib, cheeks flushed rosy and chest felt like it was being stepped on by an Earth Giant causing her trouble to breathe properly. _She's perfect._ Apparently the woman she was staring at turned her way and smiled sweetly at her. Her heart skipped a beat. She smiled back and waved at Maren who eventually returned on her work.

A few moments later, Anna and Ryder came to view chatting and walking towards Honeymaren. Elsa couldn't hear them, of course so it got her a bit worried remembering her sister's carelessness. Ryder seemed to be very much pleased at whatever Anna was telling him. When both of them stopped in front of Honeymaren, he put his arms around his sister's shoulders and seemed like he was persuading her about something, while Honeymaren looked like she was having second thought about the matter.

Panic surged through Elsa's body when Honeymaren gazed to her ways, her face showing she was debating against the offer. The brunette returned her gaze to Anna, shaking her head and a sad smile but with Anna's persuasive words and hopeful smile Maren later on realized that she didn't have a choice, but to accept it. Then she saw Maren nod at her sister still looking unsure, while Ryder was squealing beside her.

Anna left the siblings and turned to see her. Elsa stood up and motioned to her to stay where she was standing. She needed to talk her. They had a talk last night about Anna's plan on inviting the two in Arendelle to help her have time with Maren alone. Her sister already planned on how she's going to find a way that the two will end up alone but she disproved it saying that it was a bad idea considering that she was a mess around the brunette. She did have some time alone with Maren in the woods but alone in their castle with walls around them, she can already see what was coming; A talk inside a room alone with Honeymaren? Her heart would combust before she could even finish a sentence. She imagined herself feeling the tingle of heat on her skin as she stares on her soft lips, her skin glowing against the light from the fireplace illuminating those honey eyes that were also staring back intently into hers.

_God I'm such a mess._

*********

"I'm not sure Elsa would approve to that." Honeymaren glanced at the woman she had mentioned. She gave Anna a sad smile.

"Of course she would! She'd love that." Anna furrowed her brows, still smiling. She was persuading her and Ryder to join the royalties' on her birthday celebration which was next week. "Like I said earlier, it was her idea."

_What did she mean Elsa would love that? Elsa's idea?_

She was now confused. Elsa was avoiding her so why would she do that? There was this awkward atmosphere building up around them every time they were together. Maren of course wanted to go. She had never been to Arendelle before, she only heard stories from Elsa about its traditions, customs and the people. Having the opportunity of visiting the place where Elsa grew up made her heart flutter but Elsa was uncomfortable around her now, it would be best if she give her the distance she wants. Elsa was often alone these days, and would clumsily freeze something every now and then. When she tries to join her, Elsa would make up some excuses to leave her. Worst is she won't even look at her in their conversations. "Thank you Anna but I --"

" _Please_ Honeymaren! It's my _birthday_." Anna pleaded grabbing both of her hands making a puppy look." And it's exclusive to us only! I didn't invite much, just Kristoff, Sven, Olaf, you, Ryder and Elsa. It's just us. Though I invited Yelena but she said she couldn't leave your people behind. We'll just let you guys bring her some dessert when you return." Anna paused as she tried swaying Maren with her pleading eyes, pouting."Please for me?"

Maren couldn't help but laugh a bit. She still thought it was a bad idea but how could she refuse Anna? She was really kind and fun to be with. She sighed before nodding."Okay, we'll go."

"Yes! Thank you!" The red headed squealed.

Anna hugged her and gave Ryder a high five before leaving them behind. Honeymaren chuckled as she grabbed her staff, nodding to her brother to follow her into the woods leaving the campsite. Before the sun is entirely set, they needed to check on the reindeers which was a ten minute walk towards the West of the Enchanted Forest. It was already twilight. The light across the sky was a mixture of purple and blue. The breeze started to get colder as the night started to spread its darkness revealing thousands of stars above the entire forest.

The siblings walked side by side, their feet crunching some dry leaves on the way as they discussed about what they were going to bring for Anna's birthday and what to wear for the occasion. The latter worried both since they never wore silky and elegant clothes like the Arendellians did, they were more used to animal coats, leather and woven ones.

Suddenly Maren remembered what confused her earlier. She turned to her brother asking, "It's weird. Do you think Anna made that up? That it was Elsa's idea?"

"What? Why would she do that?" Ryder turned his head to his side, raising a brow at her.

"I don't know...but Elsa seemed surprised earlier when Anna told us about the invitation the first time. You know when she froze the ground...she kinda looked like she panicked."

Her brother was silent for a moment before suggesting,"Well she said she had seen a ghost."

Maren rolled her eyes."Ryder, it was you who suggested she saw one. And ghosts are not real."

"But she knew you and Elsa are close and maybe she thought she can convince you to come if she made it up like that?"

"She's been avoiding me." Mumbled to herself. Maren was lost in her thoughts.

_Why would Elsa panic if Anna invited her to her sister's birthday? Was she that uncomfortable when she's around?_

"And what did Anna mean Elsa would love it? I don't get it..." She sighed.

"Maybe..." His tone changed into teasing. "Anna knows that Elsa has a crush on you and that you gu--"

Her staff hit Ryder's head a little hard." _Ouch_!! Heyy!!"

"Yeah right. Don't be silly." Maren chuckled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So far I'm still taking up the pieces on how I want things to go and I have so many idea ghsjkdhjlk 
> 
> hope you all like it :'))


	5. A Talk

The sun was almost standing in the middle of the sky, a sign that it was already noon.

The days passed awfully slow for Elsa who spent most of her time helping Yelana in their camp. Her knowledge about the spirits and way of nature gradually increased since her stay, which she was obliged since she was the bridge between the spirits and the people. Somehow she was glad that she was invested with her work that distracts her mind from Honeymaren who was always nowhere to be seen in the camp these days since Anna's return to Arendelle.

Elsa took a deep breath as she kept herself in balance sitting uprightly above a big rock with her legs crossed, hands on her knees, closing her eyes as she exhaled. She focused on the rustle of the wind on the trees surrounding the forest, feeling the weight on her shoulders and letting it all flow from her body as she exhaled. The smell of birch, aspen, hazel, cherry and dirt filled her nose as she took a breath once more. She felt the connection with the forest but the image of it as she opened her senses was still blurry in her mind and still inaccurate. She tried picturing it out by how she remembered when she first found her spot.

_The birch trees are towering over, the ones in my left were..._

_...the ..shortest among the others in this area. Soil is richer and softer._

_Camp is in the East._

_Wait. Was it East? Or West?_

_Is it my East? Or is it the East in the map?_

_God Elsa focus._

She sighed as she opened her eyes easily giving up on her meditation for today.

"Don't rush." Yelana spoke, standing under the shadows of the trees.

"Sorry. I just...wasn't..." She dropped her legs from being crossed placing her hands lightly on her knees and started fiddling on the fabric of her dress.

"Perhaps something is bothering you, your majesty?" The Elder started walking towards her.

Elsa frowned at the address, she was of course used with the formality as she grew up in a castle and had been crowned as queen for a few years. Nevertheless her life in the forest had been a massive breeze of freedom on her.

She loved how the people treated her warmly like one of them. She wasn't queen or princess here. For the first time in her life, she felt _normal_.

Of course, as the _Fifth Spirit_ the people treated her with much respect and honor. And what she liked the most is that it wasn't forced. They did it not because they needed to do it but because they wanted to, nothing like her experience as Queen of Arendelle where people she doesn't know come to courtesy in front of her for a show. It was weird how fast she was getting used to with a life without a set of rules.

Elsa took a deep breath as Yelana stopped beside her then she replied, "I don't know, I was relaxed-- I mean I _felt_ like I was relaxed but I couldn't picture it."

"You must not let your mind wander on other things while meditating. It's purpose is to refresh one's soul, body and mind. To strengthen your spiritual nature and increase your connection with the forest and the four spirits."

Elsa sighed, keeping her head down imagining the Elder's disappointment in her face.

"But it's fine. We've only begun. I'm sure you will be able to do it as long as we continue. Besides, this type of meditation is not something you can accomplish in a couple of days. There's no need to rush, like I said, it takes time. You need to be patient with yourself, Elsa." Yelana patted her shoulder and motioned her to follow.

"Okay." She stood then, following her silently.

Her mind was indeed wandering on some things earlier. She thought about her talk with Anna about the invitation. It was impossible to change her sister's mind, and even if she did, it was already late since the Nattura siblings already accepted the invitation. She was no longer upset with her, but it didn't remove the anxiety she had at the idea of Honeymaren in Arendelle.

Elsa frowned at the thought of Honeymaren.

_Where was she?_

Yelana looked over shoulder as they walked.

"Do you uhh know where Honeymaren went?" Elsa caught up with Yelana's pace catching the old woman's questioning gaze over her.

"What do you mean?" Yelana smiled, her eyes showed an understanding gaze at her."She's doing her routine with Ryder on the reindeers. I'm pretty sure you know that."

"Oh. I--well, y-yeah I know _that_." She let out an awkward laugh.

Yelana was giving her looks that seemed to get through her mind and she was having trouble not to give the confirmation the old woman was waiting for.

Luckily, she retrieved her gaze from Elsa whose hands were already shaking.

"Is there a problem between you two?"

"W-what? Problem? N-no? why would we have a...a problem?"

"You two seem to be close during your first month here." Yelana looked straight ahead as they continued their walk towards the camp. "I just hope the two of you are not having..." She paused looking at Elsa a brow raised, " _some_ quarrel."

Red creeped on Elsa's cheeks at the obvious closeness she have with Maren to others. She started fidgeting on her loose hair. "No, we uhh... I just haven't seen her around I guess."

"Have you talked to her?"

She sighed knowing she hadn't. "No."

"I'll tell her you want to talk to her if I see her. "

Before she could even protest, Yelana quickened her pace finally entering their camp.

She took a seat on an unoccupied log smiling at the ones who greeted her. As usual at this time of the day, Northuldrans were preparing for the meal. There were a couple of young men who were lifting a roasted boar onto a wooden table. Women, children, and elders were sitting on the logs placed around the unlit bonfire.

The sunlight shone brightly through the trees' leaves creating rays that served as curtain around their small camp. Shadows casted by tall birch trees and the cool day breeze driving thru the forest made it less warm. Camp was always filled with work. People had their own role and place. Duties were given according to one's interest and passion. Mostly women worked on garments, cooking and sometimes shepherding the reindeers while men were to gather woods, build a tent or hut, hunt and some are chosen to be a warrior to defend the people questionable guests.

Some were already distributing the meal, while others had just returned. Something inside her quivered as she scanned through the crowd hoping to see the brunette. Sighing as disappointment covered her face.

They haven't talked much yesterday, the day before yesterday and the other, other day which she felt weird for being frustrated. It was clear that she was yearning for more than a casual talk with the woman, their little talks only drive her mad as she thought that maybe she had done something to set her off. But then again, when they did talk she always end up cutting the moment, awkwardly freezing something, stutter or sit in total silence whilst the other woman was calm and cool.

She wondered what Maren was feeling every time she's around, if she was feeling the same thing as Elsa.

_Was she ever nervous around me too?_

_She always seemed calm and cool._

"Elsa!" Ryder's voice interrupted Elsa's thoughts as he saw him walking towards her.

Elsa sat up straight startled, smiling yet confused at the same time as Ryder took a seat next to her, grinning mischievously."Oh hey..." Her eyes wandered around the camp for seconds, hoping to see someone.

"Haven't seen you in a while." He said smiling.

"Yeah, you guys seem to be pretty busy as well." Elsa tried to smile but came out as a sad one.

Ryder laughed scratching his head,"Yep, I mean we're kinda. Maren's a little into it."

"I see."

"It's actually surprising that she remembered 14 of the reindeers' name!"

"She must've put some extreme efforts on that." Elsa said chuckling.

"She seemed to be trying so hard on distracting herself. I can tell you, it's not working."

Elsa was stunned at Ryder's words, it gave a different meaning knowing that he might knew something she didn't. She debated within herself on asking if Maren was ignoring her but knew better that it would open questions she wasn't sure she would answer herself. She wasn't even sure what happened to her thought of confession, ignorant with the fact that Maren felt like Elsa was distancing from her.

Ryder seemed to hear the turning of wheel in Elsa's mind, amused at the frown on her face.

"You know..." Ryder started, placing his hand on her shoulder squeezing lightly."...you guys should talk."

Elsa didn't know what Ryder did to her but whatever it was, it gave her the confidence she was trying to build up all day. She smiled nervously as she took Ryder's hand on her shoulder, squeezing it in response. She decided the talk need to happen, it was what she was wanting anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest I was so distracted this week. A LOT happened hahaha and I've been talking to a girl that seemed to be showing an interest idk alsfgjjkldksls
> 
> I'm so sorry for this chapter, it seemed rushed to me haha I promise to make it up to you guys !!!
> 
> P.S. The comments are wonderful I'm glad you guys like it hahaha pls continue commenting :))
> 
> lovelots


	6. The Woods

The warmth from the bonfire kept Elsa company as she waited for Honeymaren to return to the camp, keeping her blanket over her close -the one Anna sent her when she decided to stay. Not that she was bothered by the temperature but it did somehow help her ease the anxiety running in her mind at the moment. 

She had planned on confronting Maren about the awkward silence between them tonight. Her sister had told her to at least talk to the brunette and make a move which of course Elsa wasn't comfortable doing yet. Anna's birthday is three days away if she didn't do anything about it, things will get even more awkward in Arendelle. She had learned that it wasn't only her who's bothered when Ryder talked about Maren distracting herself this past few days and somewhat failing. Which on Elsa's side was pretty much the same. 

It was already late and all was already in their own hut, sleeping. All except her. She entertained herself with the dancing flames cracking as it feed itself on the few woods remaining, giving off a faint light. Crickets were heard not too far, and the whispers of Gale every now and then can be heard thru the rustling on the trees surrounding their home.

The flames began extinguishing when something bounced from a tree on her right peripheral view. Elsa followed the movement as it ran towards the dying fire dove into it. Elsa gasped as fiery pinky flames bursted up lighting the entire camp. 

"Bruni! They're asleep! Would you kindly set that on low?" Elsa giggled realising it was the fire spirit.

The salamander turned to her direction, licking his eye before decreasing the flames on its normal height and temperature.

Elsa reached out behind the log she was seating, took a bunch of woods, and walked over the bonfire getting a closer look on Bruni who was in the middle of the flames.

"Hello little guy..." She said in a soft low tone making sure not to wake everyone up. 

Bruni tilted his head and looked at the woods that she had in her hands.

"Hmm... if you want to keep the fire, I can put some of these?"

The fire spirit opened its mouth and let out a sound that sounded like a gargle, his eyes wide showing his approval of Elsa's offer. He readied himself to jump onto her.

Luckily, Elsa caught his move and let the woods drop on the ground. Readying her hands and setting it colder than usual to fight Bruni's heat when he jumped onto her palms. She flinched as she felt Bruni's temperature against her skin. "Ouch."

Bruni spread his body on Elsa's palms, letting himself to cool off.

The fifth spirit lifted her hands to her shoulder, the tiny creature hopped on. She gave him a smile before she started picking up three dry woods from earlier and placing it to the fire close enough to consume it.

Elsa stood and walked back to her seat, sighing as she resumed on her waiting. Worry started building up in her heart as the minutes passed along with her frustration of waiting for hours since noon. 

What the hell is taking her so long?

What is she doing in the middle of the night alone in the forest?

Honeymaren was gone for the whole day and Elsa haven't seen her leaving the camp this morning, and it was too dark for someone to wander alone in the forest no matter the familiarity. Maren did grew up here and was a trained warrior, a good tree climber, she can pretty much handle herself but it still didn't make Elsa less worried. It wasn't certain but Bruni seemed to notice her agitation. He walked closer under Elsa's jaw and brushed his head against it, making Elsa chuckle and relax for a bit. "Do you know where Honeymaren is? I'm kinda worried, it's already dark."

Bruni licked his eye, jumped onto her lap, and faced their left towards the dark woods.

"Uhh...are you su--wait!" Elsa stood abruptly as the salamander raced towards the woods leaving her behind.

Elsa shot her ice magic at the bonfire, extinguishing it before running after the blue salamander. As she entered the woods she paused to look around, it was now darker, the trees towered around her blocking the light from the moon above making it impossible for her to see. She let her eyes adjust to the darkness for a minute, blinking a couple of times. When she took in the surroundings once more, the forest was in hue of blue pallette. She started walking slowly searching for any sign of Bruni, she whispered,"Bruni? I can't see you."

Then a tiny pink light ahead of Elsa lit above a giant rock. She hurried towards it and saw the fire spirit waiting on her to catch up. As soon as she stopped beside the rock, Bruni slid down, his fire still lit up, making his way behind the bushes leading her eastward of the forest. Maren had showed Elsa the forest quite a few times during her first and second week to help her familiarize the entire forest and avoid getting lost. She wasn't certain at most of the times as to where is where but as she continued to follow the salamander she noticed the trees getting thicker, and the path getting steep causing her to stop along the way to breathe properly. 

"What am I doing following a lizard in the middle of the night?" She breathed out the words as she leaned her back on a tree sliding down to sit. 

Bruni glanced back at Elsa, tilting his head and again licking his eye. He opened his mouth and said something to her. She sighed and stood again taking the chance that he might know where Honeymaren is. She resumed on following the pink flame ahead of her quietly, paving some bushes and plants. Less trees where observed as the soil turned to solid rock up the terrain.

After two minutes of walking, Bruni halted upon a branch, the light from the moon shone ahead of the cliff revealing the overview part of the lower forest. Elsa took small steps out of the trees and gasped at the sight. "Wow."

"Elsa?" A woman's voice startled the fifth spirit.

Elsa turned around instantly, her eyes wandered back into the woods but not seeing where the voice came from. Suddenly she remembered what Ryder had said about ghosts seen around the forest and for a minute believed that it was true. She stepped backward, the cliff behind her so that she was walking away from the dark woods fearing she might see something this time. "Who is it?"

The voice laughed, scaring and confusing Elsa, "Up here, you dork."

Elsa lifted her eyes and saw Honeymaren sitting on a branch above a tree. 

"Maren, what are you doing up there?" Elsa sighed in relief, her heart immediately picking up on its beat. "Why aren't you in the camp?"

Maren reserved her answer as she made her way down the tree as fast as she can and walked over to her smirking, "I could ask you the same." 

"Well..." Elsa cleared her throat, words failing her to explain why she was here and started fidgeting on her fingers.

The brunette sat down below the tree her legs crossed while she waited on Elsa's explanation, brow arched at the blonde.

"I was chasing Bruni and he led me here." 

Maren smiled and joked,"Oh, I thought you were roaming the entire forest searching for me in the middle of the night."

Elsa walked towards her taking a deep breath joining Maren underneath the tree so that their shoulders were touching. She hugged her knees close to her. It took Elsa seconds before she contained herself from panicking. "I mean, I was..." 

She turned to the brunette and threw her a shy smile. 

Maren felt her lips tugged into a smile, turning away from Elsa's face for a second not letting her see the redness on her cheeks.

Elsa could feel her mind messing up again and her heart throbbing against her chest. She bit her lower lips as she thought of what to say. Maren's gaze lingered on her studying her face under the touch of the moonlight. She took notice of her paleness, rosy cheeks, jawline, those thin red lips and her dark ocean eyes. Her breathing hitched praising silently the goddess beside her. They have been avoiding each other for days hoping that the tension between them would just go away. And they both learned it didn't work that way.

Elsa started,"This place is beautiful."

Maren nodded at her side,"I come here often when I was a child, and it never failed to catch my breath. It gives you different sight every season."

"When you were a child? That's dangerous. How about Ryder?"

"We were wandering around. We saw this baby reindeer and we chased it until we got lost of the track. It was funny we ended up with dirt, branches and leaves all over our body." Maren laughed, "Eventually the elders found us, we were told not to wander again. But in the middle of the night, I sneaked out again, that's when I realized the night's view is way better. Then it became a habit."

"Wow, you're headstrong." Elsa rolled her eyes. "How'd you find it alone in the dark? This place I mean."

"Well, I carved a line using an edged stone on the trees I passed when we went home that day. I managed to follow it."

Their conversation faded as they both stared into the view, the full moon overlooking them, trees that swayed below on the cliff's edge. The darkness didn't became a hindrance to its beauty but rather embraced the forest that seemed more enchanted by its touch. 

Elsa heard Maren taking in a breath and smiled as she thought of how close they were. She closed her eyes as she inhaled too, her thoughts drifted to her purpose of search for Maren. She let exhaled," ... I know things got confusing between us and I'm afraid I may have done something that might have offended you and I just want to know what it is. I am truly sorry... I'm not really good at--"

"Hold up..." Maren interrupted, her eyes wide at Elsa's sudden rant, raising a finger at her. "You thought I was offended or mad at you?"

"Uhh yeah?" She raised a brow.

Maren shook her head,"Elsa, I thought I  
was the one who offended you. So I kept my distance." She let out a shaky breath before continuing,"I thought I was making you uncomfortable."

"Uncomfortable? By what?"

"I don't know...maybe because..." She turned, her eyes meeting Elsa's. "...I'm weird."

Elsa laughed, bumping her shoulder into Maren's. "Yeah, you are weird but that's not uncomfortable to me. I can handle your weirdness." 

"Really? Because you've been avoiding me these past few days. So I thought I should too." Maren gazed away.

Elsa's heart twisted in pain as she recognized the sadness in Maren's voice, swallowing the pain she looked away. She was hesitant whether to hold the brunette's hands but she knew she should make it up to her. It just felt right to let her know that she wasn't avoiding her for different reasons, she was nervous, awkward and a mess around the brunette. Her feelings were too complicated for her to handle so she chose to step away. After trying to steady her heartbeat, to which she failed, she grabbed her hands intertwining their fingers together her heart skipping a beat upon doing so. 

She felt Maren's gaze was now on her and she felt heat rushed in her veins. Carefully she turned to face Maren, softness and adoration in her expression. They stared at each other's eyes, letting the midnight breeze blow around their. 

Maren's pupil were bigger than usual, it sparkled with something that made Elsa's stomach flipped. Her tan skin glowed under the light illuminating the lightness of brown of her eyes. Her eyes flickered down once, twice and maybe more than that onto the Northuldra woman's lips. The brunette caught it and stared onto Elsa's, biting her lower lip.

Slowly they leaned closer, Elsa slightly parting her mouth, eyes locked on Maren's lips. She felt the brunette's warm breath on her lips and her heart stuttered, feeling her eyes shutting and letting the throbbing in her chest fill her ears. Her chest felt the magic inside her swirl around, a pattern of frost underneath her hand started to form but she ignored it, drawn by the woman in front of her.

To her surprise Maren stopped. 

"May I?" The brunette asked, not taking her eyes off of her. Her voice soft and low.

Elsa's mind went blank, she took her free hand and lifted Maren's chin, tilting her head forward feeling the warmness of the soft lips she was staring at earlier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took long school starts tomorrow and I need to pack up hahaha so yeah


End file.
